Even Angels Fall
by brunette-in-black
Summary: Emily -Millie- Montana moves to San Francisco and falls for her neighbor Wyatt Halliwell. But what will she do when the boy she loves becomes a man who is corrupted by evil and he won't give her up. And she was the only one who could ever talk him down.
1. Prologue

Even Angels Fall

Prologue

"So this is San Francisco?" I said sitting down on my Auntie Les's couch. It was so different from Boston, but I'm not complaining a change of scenery is much appreciated.

I'm not a bad kid, don't get me wrong. I didn't get my thirteen year old but kicked out of my house, but after my Dad – Steve Montana – was killed things were a bit morbid back home.

I loved my Daddy so much. I mourned in my own way – stopped using my magic. It was just an annoying reminder to why my Dad was killed by those friggin demons in the first place.

I need to give my mom some mourning space. It was kinda tense back home. It was like walking broken glass trying to get through a simple conversation…if I said one thing that hinted at Dad it would turn into a whole screaming match.

She always apologized and we got along most of the time. I decided to opt out and move in with Auntie Les since she just recently got this amazing white house on Prescott Street in San Francisco and moved out of her cramped apartment. It would save Mom the guilt for taking out her built up anger and frustration at those stupid demons out on me.

"Yeah this is it." Auntie Les said with a small shrug and a smile. Then she got a more serious look on her face, "You okay honey, I mean you've went through a lot the past couple of months. I know things have been crazy, but baby they'll get better." She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I hope you're right, Auntie." I said and hugged her back, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Of course, I'm right." She said in a chipper voice. "Isn't that right Sonya," she said to my fluffy gray cat, which meowed.

"See she agrees!" Auntie Les said and giggled.

I reached down and scratched Sonya's ear and she purred contently. "Auntie, you think I could take a walk? Ya, know get a little fresh air, it's like quarter past twelve I slept right through the morning stupid jet lag."

Auntie Les laughed. "Sure babe, just be back for one at the latest. We're going out to lunch, you know how I cook." I shivered. Yeah, her cooking is so not a pretty sight, I foresee tons of take-out.

"Cool, uh some time this week could I pop by and see Uncle Richard? I miss him, he used to come and visit all the time. He and Dad were really close."

"No prob, babe. Go get that fresh air you just wanted so much and remember be back at one okay?"

"Sure Auntie."

I got off the couch and Auntie left the living room and ambled up the stairs. I got to the door and twisted the old worn brass knob and opened it.

And a blur of gray scurried out like lightning. "Sonya!" I yelled. This so was not like her. I ran down the stairs after her and chased after her. Ever since I found her when I was ten she never ran away and she was pretty obedient for a cat. She was always waiting for me when I came in from school purring and snuggled with me when I was feeling really sad.

"Sonya!" I called again as she ran up the stairs of the red house right beside ours. She then managed to get over their fence and I groaned.

"I hope she stays put for a little bit." I said to myself and ran up the stairs of the red house and rang the door and anxiously waited as I heard someone coming to the door.

The door swung open and I saw boy with blond hair and blue eyes. He was really cute and probably my age maybe a year older. "Uh, sorry to bother you but my cat just jumped over the fence into your back yard. Could I go get her please?" I asked with my golden brown eyes pleading.

He smiled. "Sure." He opened the door wider to let me in. "I'll show you to the back."

I followed him. "I'm Wyatt, by the way."

"Emily Montana, but everyone calls me Millie." I said as we reached his backyard and I saw Sonya sitting there contently in all her gray fluffy cuteness like she hadn't done a bad thing in the world.

"Yeah you just sit there now," I groaned and walked toward Sonya and scooped her up in my arms.

"Thanks for letting me come and get Sonya." I thanked Wyatt.

"No problem." He replied with a smirk.

We walked back through the house, "So is Wyatt your whole name or do you have a last name?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell since you're so curious." He teased me back.

"Oh, I know who you are." I said with a realization. "Try to move away from magic and I get this. Just great." I mumbled to myself.

"You're a witch, too?" Wyatt guessed.

"Not anymore." I said as we made it to the front porch.

"What do you mean not anymore that makes no sense?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah, well I just wanna be normal, right now. I loved what I could do, but I couldn't help my dad when he needed it. So I figure what's the point if you only lose people you love to have it."

He sat down on his front steps and motioned for me to sit down beside him and I obliged.

"Millie stopping isn't gonna help. Demons are always out there and they are gonna take innocents whether you stop using your magic or not. You could probably make a difference with what you have instead of just sitting out."

I groaned. "Well, are we finished preaching here?" I asked with a smirk.

"Never will be," he quipped.

"Well I'm just gonna be stubborn here. Magic killed my dad, so it can do nothing for me. I quit, I'm not gonna do a thing that would be the Charmed Ones jobs – as you know – not mine. So destiny can shove it, consider me powerless."

"Just keep saying that and maybe that'll happen. Because the way you're talking I'm guessing you got some major fire power that your keeping all to yourself." He poked my side.

"Right on the money, Halliwell," I quipped.

"Always am," he chuckled.

"Aren't we arrogant, Mr. Twice-Blessed?" I shook me head and smirked.

He shrugged, "Nope, just right."

A smile spread across his face as he looked at me and I cocked my head to the side. My pony tail that pulled my long wavy brunette hair away from my face hung over my right shoulder. "What?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Nothing," he was still smiling.

"Okay, I'll believe that." I said sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Wanna hang out sometime?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're neighbors it was bound to happen at some point."

"Very true." He replied and smiled.

"Baby Doll, come on, we're gonna go out to lunch. Anywhere you want babe." She beckoned from our front steps walking to her black Lexis.

I smiled at Wyatt. "See you around?"

"Better count on it." He said smartly and grinned as I walked down the steps.

I lost family back in Boston, but I gained family when I moved to San Francisco. Blood isn't the only thing that classifies people as family and I grew extremely close to Halliwells and them to me. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were like the another set of aunts you would think with their daughters they had enough, but I was a welcome addition. Chris was like the little brother I never had and I love him so much. Then there's Wyatt and he's nothing like a brother...what I have with him isn't so platonic as I have for the rest of him family.

I love San Francisco. It has been a very good year - 2018 - it would have been great if it could have stayed good. As time passes people are lost, things change, people grown close then are torn apart, people get corrupted with power, and it would have been nice if I could have known all these things while they were happening because that would have made things way less painful and complicated.


	2. The Bitch of Living

Even Angels Fall

Chapter 1 - The Bitch of Living

_God, I dreamed there was an angel  
__Who could hear me through the wall  
__As I cried out, like, in Latin "This is so not life at all  
__Help me out, out of this nightmare."  
__Then I heard her silver call  
__She said, "Just give it time, kid. I come to one and all."_

_She said, "Give me that hand, please, and the itch you can't control.  
__Let me teach you how to handle all the sadness in your soul.  
__Oh, we'll work that silver magic,  
__Then we'll aim it all the wall."  
__She said, "Love may make you blind, kid, but I wouldn't mind at all."  
__(Spring Awakening)_

"Good Morning!" I said as I walked into the Halliwell Manor. I smirked as I heard Wyatt groan.

"How can you be happy when it's this early in the morning?" Wyatt said as he laid his head on the kitchen table sounding wicked exhausted.

"I'm just happy the whitelighter I never wanted didn't show up this morning. So for me it's a good day. And it's eight in the morning, suck it up." I grinned and he turned his head to the side and faced me with a tired grin on his face with his eyes closed.

"Nope," he replied. "Too early." He pulled me down into his lap from where he sat at the kitchen table. Piper walked into the kitchen and shook her head at Wyatt as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Still not using your magic, sweetie?" I heard Piper say as she poured herself some coffee.

"Mmm, Mom can I have some of that," Wyatt said and she poured him a cup and soon after it orbed into his hand with a swirl of white lights.

"Wyatt!" Piper scolded and he just smirked and took a sip of his coffee and winked at me. I just shook my head.

I looked at Piper from where she leaned on the counter with a small grimace on her face. "Piper is it considered murder if you kill someone's who's already dead?" I asked her and she choked on her coffee and laughed.

"Kyle can't be that bad." Piper said.

Kyle is my whitelighter and been trying relentlessly to get me back into practicing my magic. I started out being polite and saying it wasn't gonna happen. But he just won't leave it.

"If I hear one more word about how I should be learning to exercise my powers in my years of adolescence I am gonna kick his whitelighter butt so bad the elders won't send him or anyone else again. Couldn't you put in a good word..._please?"_

"My word doesn't have much weight up there, honey. Despite all I've done." Piper said.

"I don't see why Dad has that Kyle dude as Millie's whitelighter when I'm more than capable to help her." Wyatt said with a suggestive smile.

I smacked his arm, "Oh you wouldn't want me to be your charge. I'm considering blowing him into the next century." I said with a scowl on my face.

Wyatt smirked. "Oh, I definitely wanna be your whitelighter now, Mills."

I smacked his arm harder this time. "You jerk! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

I was about to hop off his lap but he had one of his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and wouldn't let go. "Let go, Wyatt." I whined.

"Never gonna let go." He teased. "You can't make me." There was a devious twinkle in his eyes.

"Please don't," I warned and he just shook his head with that look on his face and evil grin on his face and started tickling me. It was hardly fair since he was well wicked tall and strong and I was short and not as strong as him.

I tried to pry his fingers away. But I couldn't and lucky me he who knew most of my really ticklish spots. "Wyatt!!! Stoooooooooooooooop!" I said through my paroxysms of giggles.

"Make me," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Noooooooo, ju-just stop!" I said. My sides hurting from laughing so hard. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

"Uh ah." Wyatt said tickling me.

I heard someone running down the stairs and saw a disheveled Chris. "Oh, it's just Millie. Isn't it too early for this?" Chris said with a yawn.

"Chris, help!" I said laughing so hard.

"Don't even think about it Chrissy." Wyatt threatened darkly and Chris just shrugged.

"Yes Mr. Twice-Blessed." Chris jeered.

Wyatt looked down at me, "What'll you give me to stop?" He asked with a grin.

"Anything," I said breathily.

"Okay, I'll stop." Wyatt said and he wrapped his arms around my small waist.

Piper had a hand over her mouth and was laughing lightly and then looked at her younger son. "Want some breakfast, honey?" She asked and smoothed back his unruly hair.

"Mhm." He mumbled nodding his head.

"You two are going to have breakfast, too." Piper told us and I just smiled.

"Thanks for asking, Mom. I would love some, thanks. What about you, Mills?" Wyatt said being heavily sarcastic.

"Yeah, sounds good." I said genuinely and smiled at Piper.

"See a mother always knows." Piper quipped. She brought over some fruit salad, bagels, and muffins.

"I am so gonna get fat from eating here all the time." I said.

"Stop being overdramatic, Millie. And Wyatt let go of her and eat." Piper said in her mothering tone.

"I'm comfortable like this." He said with a smirk.

Piper gave Wyatt the look and he rolled his eyes. "Okay fine." He shifted me from his lap to the chair beside him.

I had a bit of fruit salad and picked at the top of a muffin and I was full. "So what are you gonna do for me?" Wyatt said and I looked up into his blue eyes that were dancing with mine mischievously.

I was a little scared with what he was gonna think up. Wyatt and I have been playfully flirting for a year. You could say we're unofficially dating since his fifteenth birthday – on February second – when he kissed me. And then when he kissed me again on my fourteenth birthday – on February fourteenth – on Valentines Day.

Those were the only two times we kissed. But whenever any other guy is remotely interested in me, Wyatt has a tendency to scare them away. I have no idea how he finds out these things since I got to regular high school and he goes to magic school, but he fairs pretty well.

I don't find it annoying. I like it actually and then there is our morning ritual. Which is basically this, but he doesn't always tickle me until I think my sides are splitting.

He snapped his fingers a grin on his face. "You use your powers again!"

"Ugh, why can't you be like any other guy and just say 'kiss me'?" I groaned.

"I'm not any other guy, but if you wanna kiss me feel free, Mills." I covered my face with my hand.

"Do I have to," I asked pathetically. I loved my magic I just feel guilty since I couldn't help my dad.

"Mills, I know you want to." Wyatt said pulling my hands from my face and smiling sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing big though. Anything I use is gonna be parlor tricks to me compared to how far my power can flex."

"Will you consider Magic School, Babe?" Wyatt asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'll consider it." I said giving in slightly and his bright happiness on his face could have rivaled a thousand watt light bulb.

"Oh!" I said just remembering something important that was happening today I was practically bouncing with excitement. "Wyatt, are you coming to the soccer game today?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked at Wyatt with big brown puppy dog eyes. "Please," I asked innocently.

"Well…" He was trying to play it off as he was actually thinking about it and I wasn't going to drag him along even though I'm five feet and he's six feet. I may be small, I'm not weak by any means.

I turned to the still very sleepy Chris since he wasn't here when I got Wyatt to actually wake up. I'm just a big bowl of energy right now. I smiled then glanced back at Wyatt.

"Chris and I are gonna play today. And I promise I'll make all my goals for you." I bit down on my bottom lip playfully and quirked a brow waiting for his reply.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Little ten year old Melinda walked into the kitchen. She was awake and full of energy.

"Hi, Millie!" She said her blue eyes like Wyatt's sparkled with happiness.

"Hey, Mellie! C'mere." I said and opened my arms and pulled her into a hug and onto my lap. I bent an whispered into her ear, "Can you ask Wyatt if he'll come to the soccer game you remember, right?"

She nodded her chocolate brown curls bounced and she had a smile on her cherubic face. Her blue eyes sparkled and she hopped off my lap and walked over to Wyatt and took his big and in her little ones and he looked down at her with suspicion.

"Will you come to the soccer game, puh-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, my coolest big big brother?" She looked up at him with big blue eyes and her bottom lip jutted out.

"How can I say no now, Mellie?" He said with a grin and poked her in the side and she giggled.

"How about that magic now?" Wyatt asked with laughter in his eyes.

I saw a bowl filled with apples, oranges, and bananas. I twitched my forefinger a bit and an apple flew into my grasp.

I tilted my head to the side and placed the apple on the table, "Happy?" I asked.

"Telekinesis is just a parlor trick compared to what you can really do?" He asked with a brow cocked.

"I've got weird odds and ends that together make a damn good combination." I said.

"Language!" Piper called from another room.

"Sorry." I said.

—————

_Soccer Game_

I was running my hair was coming loose from my pony tail and sweat coated me. My lungs were burning, but it didn't bother me so much. My muscles were sore but I didn't care.

It didn't help that I was on a co-ed team and half the guys that were on my team and the other were about a half of a foot to a foot taller than me. And our opposing saw too it that I was taken down a more than a few times. Since I was not only good, but I was the captain of my team.

The game was almost over. I saw Chris got a hold on the ball and kicked it into our opponent's goal and I jumped up and down and ran to Chris and hugged the younger, yet taller boy – tell me how is that fair. I'm stuck at this size for the rest of my life and he hasn't even finished growing yet!

Ugh, I don't care right now! We won!

"Chris, you did it!" I screamed and squeezed him to me.

"C'mon, let's go see what everyone!" The rest of the team was praising Chris for winning us the close game. I scored nine goals individually and the score at the end was sixteen to fifteen.

I ran up to Wyatt and jumped into his waiting arms and lifted me and spun me around and I laughed. "Did you see that! It was so amazing Wyatt!" I said when he finally stood still but my legs were still wrapped around his waist and he held me up.

"Saw it all, babe." He said smiling down at sweat drenched me.

I cleared my throat we were so close and you could cut the tension between us with a knife. He grinned and leaned into me. "I'm all sweaty." I said wrinkling my nose.

"I don't care." He said in a low voice and leaned in all the way and kissed me. Only this wasn't a short kiss like the two times. This was a kiss that blew my mind.

The kiss started out sweet and smooth, then got hot really fast. His tongue pried my lips open and worked its way into my mouth. It felt so good but it was over soon. And he set me down on my two feet and gave me a wink.

A glanced around and saw that I caught most of the eyes of the boys on my soccer team. Oh, he is so sneaky. He brushed off the guys without even being intimidating and got to kiss me like that. He is so bad.

"Guy's gotta do something when a whole team of guys got their eye on their very sexy captain." Wyatt said and I looked up into his eyes.

"Is Dad here?" I heard Chris ask Piper.

"He couldn't make it, sweetie." She replied sadly.

"Oh, okay." Chris said sadly.

"Hey, Chris! You did great, hon!" I said with bright smile and ran over to him where he was not far from Wyatt and hugged him tightly. "I'm sure he just got really tied up with all that elder stuff, smile Chris you just won us a very important game." I whispered to him and then pulled back and smiled and then made my way to Wyatt who wrapped one arm around my waist.

"Yeah, you did good Chris." Wyatt said absently. He didn't sound like he really meant it. I elbowed Wyatt in the ribs and he just shrugged. Chris, Mellie, and Piper headed for the parking lot.

"Mom, me and Mills are gonna take an alternate way home." Wyatt called to her.

"Wyatt, why don't you just com—" Piper started but Wyatt shook his head and cut her off.

"We'll be fine, Mom." He said and we walked in the opposite direction, away from the parking lot and into the thick trees. Wyatt pulled me in to the shadow of the trees to the point no one could see us.

—————

I looked up into his blue eyes and then he orbed and within seconds we were standing in my living room. "So where's your aunt?" Wyatt asked absently.

"Uh, she's out of town for a couple weeks visiting my Mom. She wanted to see how she was holding up. She's also trying to convince her to move back to San Francisco." I pulled off my cleats and brought them into the laundry room with me where I pealed off my soccer jersey. I was left in my short black shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top and my knee high socks.

"Is this you?" Wyatt asked when I came into the living room looking at some pictures that Auntie Les had of me. "Yeah, that was my seventh birthday. My friend Ryan pushed me into my cake, but I smeared chocolate frosting all over his white button up shirt. That's why, even though I was covered in chocolate cake and frosting I was smiling. Oh, his mom was so mad at him." I laughed as I looked at the picture of my bright little smile while my face was masked with chocolate.

Wyatt turned around facing me and smirked. "Wyatt can I trust you down here for ten minutes? I really wanna wash this sweat off, I feel so gross."

"You can always trust me, babe. I'm hurt." Wyatt said innocently.

"Uh huh." I said loud enough so he could hear it as I ran up the stairs. I took a quick shower scrubbing off the sweat and washing my long hair really quick. I wrapped myself in a towel and ran my room and threw on a pair of cut off shorts and light blue button up shirt with green vertical stripes over my white bra. I quickly towel dried my hair letting my hair dry in its natural curls. I threw some make-up on my face and ran barefoot down the stairs.

Wyatt was looking at a photo album that Auntie left out to humiliate me since she doesn't have any kids yet and I'm her niece who she loves very much she takes a million pictures. Just more to embarrass me. Ugh, I'm stealing her camera and keeping it under lock and key.

I snatched the album from his hands and slammed in shut and shoved it into a drawer in the coffee table.

"Yeah I can trust you." I said sarcastically, yet playfully and put my hands on my hips.

"You can Mills." He said and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my nose and I giggled.

"Sure I can," I said sarcastically.

"Mhm," he mumbled against my skin as he kisses my jaw then my neck and I gasped. Oh gosh, that felt good. I felt him smile against my skin and continue kissing me there, then he kissed his way up again and kissed my on the lips like he had at the field. He moved backward so he settled into the couch and I ended up straddling his hips.

Our kissing continued and his shirt was off, my left hand rested on his bare chest while my other hand was twined into his blond curls. My shirt hung open I could tell there was no sign of stopping. Though I didn't want to I pulled away. I'm not ready. I'm not ready for _this_ yet.

"Wyatt…I don't think we should do this right now." I said uncertainly.

"Why?" He asked a bit put off. "We have feelings for each other and it's not like we're complete strangers. I'm falling in love with you Mills can't you see that?" Wyatt said frustrated.

"I…Wyatt just not now." I said softly.

"Then when?" He asked getting angry. "This seems like a good time to me." Wyatt said anger in his voice.

I looked up into his blue eyes and arched an eyebrow. "I don't know when, Wyatt." I said annoyed and angry now. I pushed his hands from my hips and slid off his lap. I got off the couch and threw Wyatt his shirt and began buttoning up my shirt.

"What's with you?" Wyatt asked insensitively.

"I want you to leave now, Wyatt." I pulled him up off the couch.

"Millie…" Wyatt said.

"Get Out." I said with finality and pushed him out the front door and slammed it.

I leaned my back against the door and slid down it and pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them as tears leaked out of my eyes and I sobbed.

I wiped off my eyes and walked into our back yard and sat on the steps and glared at Auntie Les's potted purple petunias and they set fire.

I gasped. That hasn't happened in so long. "Shit, shit, shit." I cursed and ran into the house and got a cup of water and put out the fire. As if things aren't bad enough what just happen, but now because I can't keep my emotions in check thinks start going up in flames…literally.

I'm a fire starter – among other things – but I can't snuff the fire on my own and everything just gets destroyed. Story of my life.


	3. One Week

Even Angels Fall

Chapter 2 – One Week

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
__Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
__Five days since you laughed at me saying  
__"Get that together come back and see me"  
__Three days since the living room  
__I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
__Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
__but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

_How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
__Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
__I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
__Can't understand what I mean?  
__Well, you soon will  
__I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
__I have a history of taking off my shirt_

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
__Threw your arms in the air  
__and said "You're crazy"  
__Five days since you tackled me  
__I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
__It's been three days since the afternoon  
__You realized it's not my fault  
__not a moment too soon  
__Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
__And now I sit back and wait til you say you're sorry  
__(Barenaked Ladies)_

"C'mon Mills, it's been one week already." Wyatt said voice full of remorse as he followed me for my morning run. I have to say I'm enjoying this. Wyatt Halliwell with all his pride took only one week to get over himself and start groveling; apologizing over and over and _over._

"How many times do I have to say sorry? I'm so Sorry, Emily. I was so wrong and I shouldn't have been such a pig headed jerk." He said.

I stopped running breathing heavily. "You forgot being an asshole and how you need to buy me flowers and candy…" I trailed off faking anger.

"Yes I was an asshole and I can get you whatever you want, Emily. Just forgive me!" He groaned dropping to his jean clad knees in front of me. I popped my hip to the side placing a hand on my hip.

"What about a pony?" I asked tapping my chin with the other hand.

"Whatever you want." Wyatt said exasperated.

"You would get me a pony? You are desperate." I said with a smile. "So who did you talk to finally figure out that you were being an idiot and tell you to swallow your pride?" My hands were on my hips.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Wyatt asked me.

"Immensely, now go on tell me." I said with a smile looking down at him where he kneeled before me.

"Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed and Wyatt looked at me with that sad look on his face still like someone ran over his puppy. "Okay continue."

"After Aunt Phoebe threatened me for an hour that she would tell my mother and smacked me about a dozen times Uncle Coop finally got a word in. And for a Cupid he sure dug into me. He said think with my heart and my head and not other things to summarize the very long lecture I got from him." Wyatt finished looking up at me.

"Coop's a smart man." I said with a smile and Wyatt still had that really sad look on his face.

I smiled. I can't be this cruel that face is breaking my heart. "I was ready to forgive you from the first 'I'm sorry,' that I knew was incredibly sincere. But I had my own pride to uphold and I wasn't gonna forgive you from only one sorry. But there better be no repeats of last week." I said.

"Only when your ready." Wyatt said and I took his hands in mine and helped him from his knees. "Let's just forget all this. Pretend that I wasn't that self absorbed jerk." He said looking down at me with pleading blue eyes.

"Fine," I said and he enveloped me in his arms and spun me around and I giggled. He set me down on my feet and kissed me on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down a bit to be closer to my height. "You know I really am sorry and I'll do anything for you, babe." Wyatt said softly.

"It's good to know, Wy." I said as we ambled back toward our houses.

Wyatt was really quiet as we walked he had that face on, like when he's really contemplating something. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked.

"You know everything about my heritage since I'm the son of a Charmed One, but all I know is that you have Wicca roots and you're dad was killed by a demon," I flinched. "Sorry," he apologized for mentioning the last point.

I shrugged. "My heritage isn't really interesting."

Wyatt laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Well I'm curious and since you said that very interested because since it's your heritage you have the ability to take it for granted."

I rolled my eyes. "My dad was from Wiccan family – Montana – that was in a feud with another family – Calloway. Yeah, and get this they didn't even remember what started the whole bit. My Uncle Rich actually is one of the only living members who actually participated in the feud.

"My mom and my aunt Les's family are half gypsy and half witch, if that makes sense at all. It's two different types of magic neither one really all that potent on their own but pretty useful together. My grandpa who died when I was really little was a witch had telepathy, but he was content with it he always had the upper hand knowing what everyone's move before they took it. Then Gram had premonitions, she was fond of terra cards, but the only way she could have premonitions is if she made physical contact." I finished and I surprised Wyatt hadn't interrupted once.

"What about your Aunt and mom? What did they get?" He asked curious.

"Our family doesn't exactly inherit like yours has or even my dad's did. It was more random than anything like traits for someone to have blue eyes. Someone could have one allele for blue, but that wouldn't cut it if the other alleles were for brown eyes. So what I'm trying to say my grandpa and my gram were hosts for other powers to pass them on to their children."

"Okay, I think I understand that," Wyatt said relating that he's following what I'm telling him.

"Coincidentally my mom got premonition but she doesn't need physical contact to get her premonitions. She can get one from seeing, smelling, tasting, touching, hearing something it's a little more expanded and the visions are clearer."

"Sorta like my Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt stated and I nodded.

"My Aunt Les's power is telekinesis. It's strong enough to push a demon off its footing, but not really all that strong enough to send it through a wall."

"So…that's your parents and your aunt. What about you?" Wyatt asked curiosity burning in his eyes.

I smirked. "What about me?"

"What powers do you have?" Wyatt asked like a little boy on Christmas Eve eyeing his gifts yet can't open them til Christmas morning.

"A girl's gotta let something things remain a mystery." I said and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"So what have you been up to the past week? Was it terrible not having little ol' me around?" I teased.

"Yes, it was terrible if you must know. I think you being the mediator between Chris and me is the only thing that keeps me from putting his head through a wall most times." Wyatt said darkly.

I smacked his arm. "Be nice to your brother. You love him and you know it."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Mills. So what did you do without me around?" He cracked a smile.

"I put on a black conical hat and spent the nights flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick." I said smiling.

"Oh, you're so funny." Wyatt shook his head and poked my side.

"I thought so." I said with a shrug.

We finally made it to our houses and instead of heading to my own Wyatt pulled me with him into the Manor.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting around the table enjoying their cups of coffee when Wyatt and I walked in holding hands.

"Aw, you two are so cute. No more hostility to be detected anymore, I see." Phoebe said.

"I was not hostile." Wyatt said shortly.

"Mhm," She mumbled into her cup. "Sure you weren't."

"I wasn't." Wyatt said.

"You were honey," Paige said.

"Sooo, what are we talking about," I said changing the subject.

"Thanks," Wyatt whispered into my ear, thanking me for rescuing him from the teasing of his mom and two aunts.

"We were just talking about how it's been virtually demon-less for about a year now." Piper said with a bit of a frown on her face.

"Since we were talking about being demon free I have a feeling we won't be for much longer," Paige said her playful expression when she was talking about Wyatt's mood the past week.

"Maybe, I'm just a lucky charm," I smiled brightly and everyone in the room laughed and almost like someone hit an alarm in the underworld right on cue a demon shimmers in.

"Damn karma." I muttered.

I didn't get to blink before a dagger was thrown at me. And the bastard threw it at my head, asshole. But before anyone could do or say anything when it was supposed to go through my skull it hit an invisible wall before me and grated the dagger down to what looked like metal sand. I was cutting it a little close there.

I looked down at the small pile and back at the demon and he looked vaguely familiar. "Catherine," he said. He wasn't asking, though, he was sure I was this Catherine person. He said it in an almost whisper like he was beckoning me to come with him.

My eyebrows squished together in confusion. Everyone was a bit shocked at what I did, but Piper recovered first and tried to blow him up. Yeah it didn't hurt him all that much and he just smirked at me, "Found you. I'm not letting you go this time," he said eerily and then shimmered away.

I wrinkled my nose. "That was so weird."

"What was that?" Piper said gesturing toward the pile of dark gray dust that used to be a dagger.

I shrugged. "One of my powers," I said nonchalantly. "Are you guys gonna go check that dude out in your Book of Shadows or are you just gonna stand there and stare at me. I don't use my powers, unless something like that happens, I'll only use them in dire circumstances." I told them.

"Okay, still shocked but let's get on with it shall we." Phoebe said. They all headed for the stairs and Wyatt just took my hand and orbed me right in front of the book.

"You like this whole mystery thing don't you. Love to keep me guessing." He whispered.

"Yes and you know that was so personal gain." I said shaking my head.

"Screw it. We're about to hunt for a demon." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Smooth," I said.

"Can't you use the stairs like the rest of us?" Piper asked a bit annoyed and on edge.

"Nope, sorry." Wyatt said and smirked. Piper just rolled her eyes at him. Wyatt opened up the book.

"You should see if you can find anything on Catherine. Because 'I'm not letting you go this time' makes me thing that there was a time before this and I'm not talking about a current girlfriend." I said a shiver went down my spine.

Wyatt and I stood there looking through the book for a couple hours. "Ugh, there's too many of them!" I huffed and went to go sit on the old sofa and drop my head into my hands.

"It always seems like it, huh? You'll find it sweetie." Phoebe sat next to me and wrapped an arm around in a comforting gesture.

"Uh, I have to go can you guys handle this?" Paige said.

"We'll be fine, go," Piper said. "Let me see," Piper came to look at the book.

"I think I found something." She said.

I walked over and looked down. A Lupercalus demon. I read the passage on the page.

_Catherine of Alexandria was a princess living in fourth century, Roman-occupied Egypt. The Roman emperor, Maxentius, demanded Catherine's hand in marriage. When the pious princess refused him, he attempted to torture her into submission. Among the devices in his arsenal was a spiked wheel, which was forever, called a Catherine wheel. Finally Maxentius beheaded the princess. From her neck flowed milk, rather than blood and immediately a chorus of angels came to steal Catherine's body away for a proper burial on Mount Sinai. Maxentius, in executing the saint, became doomed when he died a few years later, he became the ephermal demon, Lupercalus._

_-ephermal demon- exists Some catalyst can make him temporarily corporeal. He'll stay that way as long as he's accomplishing his mission._

"Okay and this applies to me?" I asked looking at Piper like she had a few screws loose.

"He did call you Catherine." Piper said.

"I don't get it. She's a saint and I'm no saint. I'm not pious…that doesn't describe me at all and plus she lived in the fourth century!"

"Honey pious doesn't only mean that you go to church every Sunday. It can mean that you have good morals and ideals and respect where you know it should be given in life." Phoebe explained. I was shaking my head in confusion and I touched the page of the book.

——————

_It all happened so quickly one moment I was in the attic and now I'm on balcony overlooking a grand city in a gold Egyptian gown. I heard doors behind me open, yet I didn't turn I kept my eyes trained on the city below._

"_Catherine," the smooth, yet lethal voice spoke the name that belonged to me here. I heard him take steps closer to me._

"_You have taken these lands. But you may still address me as Princess Catherine, for that is what I am." I said._

_He grabbed hold of my arms and turned me to him. "Catherine you have the answer to my inquiry?" His smooth poisoned voice filled my ears and a slight from was upon my face._

_I was flush against his chest and his face was too close for comfort. "I have an answer, but I am sure you will not be pleased with the answer I am to give you."_

"_Just tell me woman!" He said shaking me violently, but I was unruffled by his act of rage. I held my composure._

"_I will not wed a monster such as you. Even if I shall forever remain a virgin it would be better than to have your hands lain on me in any circumstance whether it be after marriage, that I do not permit, or when your hands hold such an intimate touch as now."_

"_You will beg to have when I am through with you. You, Catherine, will be begging for my mercy and when I so graciously grant it you will be mine."_

_He had my arm and was dragging me from the balcony. "Being yours would be the greatest torture to befall any woman who has the misfortune of you as her husband."_

——————

"Ah," I screamed and sat up where I was now laid down on the couch.

"Shh," Wyatt soothingly took me into his arms. "You're okay. What happened, you were out for an hour?"

"Piper, you were right." I said as I saw her. "I'm Catherine, or well Catherine is me, or…"

"Yeah, past lives get confusing." Phoebe said. "And dangerous."

"I'm only fourteen," I said. "I'm too young for this. I mean a demon that was infatuated with me seventeen centuries ago and I'm not the same person I was then. And the demon stays immortal as long as he does what was intended of him. Oh and what is that well, let me tell you: to marry me and do all that that comes with being married. If you catch my drift." I said more than a little hysterical.

"Why me?" I moaned.

"Too beautiful for your own good." Wyatt said kissing my forehead.

"That was sweet, but it kinda made me feel worse." I said to him wrinkling my nose and he kissed it. I couldn't help but smirk a little at that.

"We won't let him touch you," Phoebe said and she gave Wyatt a warning look when he pulled me into his lap and was smoothing back my hair and placing gentle kisses on my neck. "Wyatt will you stop." Phoebe groaned.

"Get the thoughts out of your head, because that isn't happening for a long time mister." I said poking him in the chest. Phoebe laughed at that, and shook her head.

"Hey, just let me imagine what I want. Can't I just keep that in my head for my own enjoyment." Wyatt said cockily.

"No," Phoebe and I said at the same time.

Piper walked back into the attic. I never even noticed she left in the first place, I was a little too busy freaking out. "Let's get the vanquishing potion made and lure Maxy boy here and get it done quick and painless on our part." She said.

"Don't say that," Phoebe said. "Every time you say something like that I get hurt like hell."

"Relax," Piper told her.

"And you can do that so easily." Phoebe mumbled.

"Well excuse me if I am worried about Emily." Piper snapped at Phoebe.

"Okay let's get this potion done." I said interrupting their little argument.

"Let's get it done, sweetie." Phoebe agreed and we all headed downstairs.


	4. About a Girl

Even Angels Fall

Chapter 3 – About a Girl

_Last night, I knew what to say  
__But you weren't there to hear it  
__These lines, so well rehearsed  
__Tongue-tied and overloaded  
__You never notice  
__I'm not in love  
__This is not my heart  
__I'm not gonna waste these words  
__About a girl  
__(The Academy Is…)_

"Okay, so I have to summon this sick, perverted demon who wants me as his bride and hope this potion works? What if it doesn't?" I asked Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt stood around me.

"It'll work." Piper said.

"How do you know? Hey, where're the girls and Chris anyway where did you stick them? I asked Phoebe curious by the lack of screaming, running little girls around the manor, because that comes with Phoebe package deal when she's here. I try to steer clear from the make-up kits, that stuff is a bitch to get off.

"They're with my dad giving him a new reason to loose his hair." Phoebe said. "And no changing the subject, this should be quick, sweetie. But it says the object of the demon's vengeance would be more effective than if one of us threw it."

"Meaning me," I scowled.

"You'll be fine, Mills." Wyatt said soothingly. "When this is over remind me to ask you something." He said with a smile that made me suspicious.

"Why not just tell me now?" I said, trying to put my situation from my mind even if only for a moment.

"It wouldn't mean much now, besides we need to stay focused no distractions. Just remind me okay?" He asked and winked and went to make sure he hadn't missed anything in the book of shadows that might be useful.

I took a few steps away from them as Phoebe worked on the summoning spell and looked out the window. I reached to my neck and pulled the chain that was tucked under my t-shirt and fingered the locket I never take off. My dad gave it to me before I could remember, I don't know what it is but whenever I'm upset, or worried and I touch my locket it makes me feel better. It makes me feel safe. I may forget that it hangs around my neck most of the time, but it always has a calming sensation to it when I need it. Just like Dad had.

Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me to his chest roughly and growled in my ear in that smooth poisonous voice, "So eager to see me, Catherine?"

"Get your slimy hands off of her!" Piper yelled.

He turned around quickly and laughed. I struggled against him elbowing, kicking, scratching at the lone arm that held my waist now, but he wasn't budging an inch. Wyatt had a very focused determined look on his face, while both Phoebe and Piper looked very alarmed. "Let. Go. Of. Her." Wyatt said each word exuding power and anger all in one, a very deadly combination.

My back was still crushed to his chest, I think I'm gonna vomit. I struggled with all I could but when I felt the edge of a blade pressed to my throat I stilled. "You wouldn't want to hurt her now, would you? You may have her caught in the crossfire so to speak." Each of his words made me sicker.

"I won't miss." Wyatt said keeping his eyes trained on Maxentius.

"I would love to stay and let you fulfill that threat but I have a wedding to prepare and won't waste any time ravishing my new bride." Maxentius said with a laugh.

I head Wyatt yell, "YOU SON OF A-" Before Maxentius shimmered away and brought me into the dark dank underworld. He threw me roughly against the wall and shackles fettered me to the wall.

He crouched before me and smirked and I spit right in his face. I was rewarded with a backhand and he laughed as I struggled with the shackles, "Catherine soon you'll be mine like you were meant to be. I see that you aren't any less stubborn in this time than you were seventeen centuries ago." He walked away from me seemingly preparing things on an altar, his back was to me. I think I'll play damsel in distress for a bit and not use my powers to alert others who would be keen to gain it since I have no way out as of yet. Hurry Wyatt!

"I'm not Catherine, you know? I'm Emily, you perverted son of a bitch." I said calmly.

"You were her. Perhaps you aren't destined to be a saint this time, but you are her. You do hold an immense source of good in your being as you had then, only this time you are a witch." He said absently. "With this union, I could supply the underworld with a great evil that would tip the scale in our favor." He said, giddy.

"Yeah get that idea out of your head because it is not gonna happen. If you thought Catherine was stubborn, well you've seen nothing yet," I was still pulling at the shackles and my wrists were chaffed. "And if you think you're getting anywhere close to marrying me, I'm sorry you're so delusional." I said darkly.

He turned to face me. "Why fight destiny?"

"This wasn't destined to happen. You are so deluded…and old." If I miss homecoming because of this prick's sick, sadistic, delusional infatuation with my past life. I am going to light him up like a Roman candle, I am passed the point that I care if other demons sense my power.

"Old, am I?" He said with a mischievous. He took a slow step toward me, then another, and another until he was standing so close I pushed my back as close to the wall I was able. Away from him.

"I'm going to enjoy this very much." His voice was thick with lust. I really want to throw up right now. He grabbed my face harshly and turned it toward him and crashed his lips to mine in a bruising, disgusting kiss. I gagged and he pulled away with a hunger in his eyes even more evident.

I really want to kill him now.

"Get off of her you ASSHOLE!" I heard a voice echo through the cave and smiled when I recognized it as Wyatt's. Oh, he doesn't sound like he's in the mood for this prick and the fact he could talk for days just to hear his own voice.

"Oh, the boyfriend came to your rescue." He said coldly.

"You pissed off the wrong guy." Wyatt growled and Maxentius looked extremely frightened by the fact he just realized who he's dealing with.

Wyatt said nothing else just sent a burst of energy at the demon that burned into nothing but ash in an instant. The energy was hot, palatable, and dangerous to anything living. It could have burnt me pretty badly by the sheer rage behind it if I hadn't my shimmering wall before me to shield the after affects of my boyfriend's temper. It faded away as soon as Wyatt's surge diminished leaving nothing but a pile of demon dust.

He ran to me and simply touched the shackles and they released my chaffed wrists. "You alright, baby?" He asked gently.

"Yeah."

"Nice wall you had there." He said with a smirk. He loves when he learns of a new power.

"It only blocks power."

"Interesting." He said with a smirk.

"Can you get me out of here?" I asked wrinkling my nose and he laughed. "Sure, babe." He enveloped me in his arms and orbed into his room and laid me down on his bed.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow and propped myself up on my elbows. "I'm not gonna do anything, you just seem tired and there is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone after that."

He came and lay down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I shifted a little before I was absolutely comfortable where I was.

"My dad always said the gift I had was meant to be used." I whispered.

"Your dad was a smart man. Why don't you take that advice, Mills? I'm sure he doesn't want you to stop because what happened to him. Use it for what you want." Wyatt said.

"Why do you always have to put logic in everything?"

"I'm just good like that." He said cockily.

"And by using my power for what I want you mean save innocents. Help people." I said softly, with a small smile.

"Sure, yeah that, too. But you need to help yourself first." Wyatt said.

"That's called personal gain, genius."

"Screw personal gain." Wyatt said and kissed the top of my head.

"Says the son of an Elder. That's gotta look real good." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." He said but I could see the smile on his face.

"Mhm, yes Lord Wyatt." I said and giggled and he chucked softly along with me.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Wyatt asked.

"You just did."

"No, really, can I?" Wyatt asked anxiously.

"You can ask me anything."

"Can I take you to your Homecoming Dance?" Wyatt asked and I shifted to my side to actually face him.

"You're asking me to a dance at my school?" I was a little shocked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." He said too innocently and I smacked his arm.

"Stay out of my head!" I said in mock anger.

"Oh, you love it." He said.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me from before that demon attacked with the whacked idea that he was gonna marry me?" I asked and shivered at the idea.

"Uh…yeah." He said. "So is that a yes?" He sounded almost nervous.

"I don't know," I teased.

He leaned down with a smirk on his face, "You don't know?" He asked, teasing me back.

"No idea, I might be busy."

"Oh, yeah?" He asked with that devious smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

He leaned down and kissed me. It was one of those earth shattering kisses, one that makes you weak in the knees and breathe really heavy.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked with a grin.

I curled my fingers around his shirt and pulled him down into another one of those kisses.

"That's a yes." I murmured against his lips.


	5. Joining You

Chapter 4 – Joining You

_I remember vividly a day years ago,  
__We were camping.  
__You knew more than you thought you should know.  
__You said 'I don't want ever to be brainwashed'  
__And you were mind-boggling, you were intense.  
__You were uncomfortable in your own skin.  
__You were thirsty,  
__But mostly you were beautiful.  
__(Alanis Morissette)_

It's only a couple of days to Homecoming. I am so excited I would be jumping up and down. Actually I was doing that a few minutes ago and now I just have that goofy excited smile on my face.

I'm a mess right now in my plaid pajama bottoms and a cami baring most of my midriff and I'm braless. Yeah, I'm a sight to be seen. I skipped down the stairs and was on my way to the kitchen to grab an apple to munch on when the doorbell rang.

Weird. No one ever rings that thing anymore. They usually just walk in or orb in if we're talking about my boyfriend. Plus me and Auntie Les never lock the doors. We figure if somebody, or thing more like it, wanted to hurt us a locked door isn't gonna stop them.

"I'm coming." I called, placing the apple down on the counter and running to the front door and pulling it open. I am so glad I left that apple on the counter because I would have dropped it seeing who I am looking at right now.

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed and launched myself at him and I guess the force of that knocked us both back on the porch. I barely noticed though as I stared down at him.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I squealed with a huge smile on my face.

I can't believe he's here. I can't believe that my best friend is here all the way from Massachusetts.

"Ow," he moaned with a smirk on his face. "So I guess you missed me too, huh?" He said.

"Well, duh." I told him like if he hadn't thought that before my screaming was a dead give away.

"Emmy, as much as I love you could you please get off." He said in pained voice.

I hadn't even realized what position we were in, I was just so excited to see him here of all places. It might have been that I was excited already and this just made me crazy with excitement.

That's right; I'm crazy because when I realized how I was straddling my best friend one my porch for the world to see. With my boobs basically in his face, my cheeks burned a bright red after I got off of him and offered a hand to help him up.

I pulled him into a hug and was shaking with excitement. "Tommy, what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled away, eyes trained on him evident happiness radiating from me.

"You know me got enough coin to last me a lifetime. Why not use some of it to see my favorite person in the world?" He said with a grin.

We were sitting in the kitchen grinning like mad. He had an ice pack held to his head where it whacked the porch pretty hard.

"So how's the girlfriend?" I asked referring to the last girl I forced him to divulge details on during one of the many weekly phone calls.

"We're over. Lost interest." He said offhandedly.

"So you screw 'em and then skip out on 'em. Jeez, Tommy." I said shaking my head and rolled my eyes.

"Hey stop the criticizing. I kept clean like promised, never said I would be a prude." Tommy said with a grin and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

By _clean_, Tommy meant heroin free. I've had some tragedy in my life, but his takes the cake.

He had great parents. They helped anyone who ever needed it. His mom was a gypsy, but also a real certified psychologist and his dad was a whitelighter. Let's just say they were high on the demonic hit list.

Gypsy hunter took his mom and darklighter took his dad. After becoming an emancipated minor he got real heavy into the drug scene and became a heroin addict. He tried to hide it from me. Yeah, _tried, _being the operative word.

I freaked out on him. Scaring him shitless. I may be small, but that doesn't mean I can't be scary. He hasn't touched the stuff since. I'm so happy for him. But he still has some habits he needs to kick, like wanting to sleep with anything in a skirt, beside me of course.

"Tommy, can't you get another hobby."

"I have one. I play sports, chicks dig jocks, and then I get laid. It all comes with the amazing package of my hobby." Tommy said with a shrug.

"You are so disgusting."

"You still love me, Emmy, can't deny it." Tommy said with a smirk.

"You know I do Tom-Tom." I said and he glared at the nick name I gave him in second grade.

"You know I hate that," he groaned.

"Well stop man-whoring around and maybe I might just stick to Tommy and not call you Tom-Tom every so often. Plus I hate when you call me Emmy."

"I resent that. I have _always _called you Emmy, never gonna stop and you know you don't hate it. And I do not man-whore around." Tommy protested.

"You so do." I said and hopped off my stool.

"Okay, there's somebody I want ya to meet. Tommy, I'm just gonna clean myself up a bit first and then you'll meet him."

"Him? Is this that Wyatt, dude, you are always babbling about." Tommy said not really impressed.

"Be nice." I told him.

"I'll try." That really didn't sound all that convincing.

"Please, Tommy, I want two of my best guys to like each other. Please, Tommy." I looked at him with the look most can't resist. He never could before, and Wyatt can't now.

"I'll be good." He said dejectedly.

"Good!" I said with a smile.

"Wait in the living room, I'll be right down." I called as I ran up the stairs. I hurried into the shower, threw on cute blue spaghetti strap sun dress and my flat suede tan boots.

I towel dried my hair leaving it wavy. Put my make-up on and ran down the stairs. I walked into my room to grab my wooden bangles and earring and saw Tommy in there looking at picture I had. Some of me and Wyatt. Others of me and him. Auntie Les and me. Mom and Dad. I had a lot of pictures.

I snuck up behind him. "What'cha doing!" I said loudly in his ear and he jumped.

I giggled. "Yeah, so funny, Emmy." Tommy said sarcastically and then looked at me.

"I forgot how fast you can get ready." He said and scanned me head to toe.

"Beautiful in fifteen minutes flat. World record." Tommy said and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon, let's go." I said taking his hand.

I dragged him along with me as I ran up the stair to the front door of Halliwell Manor.

I knocked on the door fervently and Phoebe pulled it open. "Hey-Hey," she stuttered a bit as she saw Tommy, "honey. C'mon in. Who's this?" She asked sweetly to me and then gave him a suspicious look and he just smirked.

"My best friend Tommy. I wanted him to meet Wyatt." I said with a smile.

"You do huh?" She said uneasily shifting from one foot to another.

Soon a couple of girls ran into the room Patty and Penny, Phoebe's twelve and eleven year old girls. "Hi!" They said excitedly.

They saw Tommy and smiled cutely at him. He's so gonna get roped into a tea party right about now. "I'm Patty," Patty chirped to Tommy and he smiled warmly.

Penny elbowed her sister over, "I'm Penny," she smiled at Tommy as well and he returned it.

"Will you play with us?" They asked him.

"Yes he will." I said with a grin.

He gave me a look and turned to them with a smile and said, "Sure."

They both took one of his hands and pulled him with them.

"So you guys are only friends?" Phoebe asked. "You weren't ever more than that?"

I laughed. "Wyatt's my boyfriend Phoebe. I only ever loved Tommy as a best friend and even a brother. My love for him is nothing more than platonic." I assured her.

"Oh, okay." Phoebe sighed, but still seemed on edge.

I looked up to see Chris coming down the stairs. "Hey Millie." He said with a smile.

I'm always happy to see Chris. He and I definitely have that whole brother/sister relationship. I tease him about girls and always offer advice and console him when Leo is absent. He's also kinda protective of me; it's so cute and sweet.

"Hey is Wyatt in his room?" I asked.

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"I'll smack him for ya Chris, don't worry about it." I said with a grin.

"Hey don't smack my nephew." Phoebe mock protested.

"It's only for something he deserved or will deserve." I told her with a grin. I ran up the stairs.

"See there that's logic." Chris said and chuckled.

I went to Wyatt's room and opened the door. Wyatt was lying on his bed with his arms behind his head. "Doesn't anybody in this house ever knock?" He said annoyed. He still hadn't opened his eyes.

I sat on the side of his bed. "I didn't feel inclined to knock, so I didn't." I replied.

A smirk played on his lips and one of his eyes opened in the dim bright light shining through his window.

His hand wrapped around my wrist and pulled me on top of him. He opened both of his eyes. That beautiful blue I could not get enough of.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"That's the second time I've heard that this morning." I said.

He didn't look so pleased. "Your aunt Leslie isn't home yet." Wyatt said not sounding happy.

I sighed. "No, but…"

He didn't let me finish before he shifted from under me and slid out. He still had on his pajama pants on and a navy blue t-shirt. He went to his bureau and pulled out clothes to change into.

"So, who is he?" Wyatt asked turning back to me and crossing his arms over his chest. I think I'm sensing some jealousy.

I hopped off his bed and was right in front of him. I loosened his crossed arms and slipped into them and he enveloped me. "He's my best friend since…forever. I want you guys to like each other." Wyatt was unmoving on this.

"C'mon, please, Wy?" I said giving him the pleading eyes that always worked.

"I'll try."

"I need more than try. He's practically my brother, please just be nice." He groaned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Fine." He said grudgingly.

I left his room for about two minutes before he strolled out. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It wasn't a short chaste kiss like before; it was like one of those kisses leading up to sex. Like completely laying everything out there, lasting a long time, tongue massaging, breathless, earth shattering kiss.

I pulled back a little breathing heavy. "That was my good morning to you beautiful."

"That made my morning." I said with a bright smile.

"But," I said and he frowned. "Be nice to Chris. Please."

"I love how whenever we get into it he always runs to _my_ girlfriend to make it better." Wyatt said bitterly.

"I'm not just your girlfriend you know. I'm Chris's friend and…"

"And Mellie's babysitter." Wyatt finished with a smirk. "But honestly, no talking about Chris after we kiss, I honestly rather focus on you since you're the one I wanna have fun with."

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"A guy can dream."

"Dreaming is great, but those dreams are for those in bed asleep." I said.

"I can't control myself around you." He said smoothly.

"Okay, c'mon." I took his hand and began walking toward the stairs. But of course he just orbed us into his living room.

"That is so personal gain." I said.

"Don't care." He whispered in my ear and I smacked him in the arm pretty hard.

Tommy managed to get free from Patty and Penny's clutches and saunter over to us. He offered a smile and a hand to shake to Wyatt. I have to say it looked kinda genuine.

"You must be Wyatt Halliwell," Tommy said. "I'm Tommy Jacobs."

"Yeah, that's me. Millie's, _boyfriend_," Wyatt said emphasizing the word for Tommy.

I elbowed Wyatt. "Wy," I whined.

"It's nice to meet you." Wyatt said playing nice.

"Taking care of Emmy?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I am. I got everything covered." Wyatt said the biting tone was back.

"I'm sure you do." Tommy said glaring at Wyatt.

"Tommy!" I am freaking out. What the hell.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Wyatt said tightening the arm he had around me.

"Wyatt!" I said annoyed.

"If you hurt her…" Tommy began.

"I would never hurt her." Wyatt said through clenched teeth.

"Your future ain't telling me that." Tommy said glaring at Wyatt.

"Tommy your visions aren't always right." I said shaking my head.

"They aren't always wrong either. I mean, c'mon, Emmy." Tommy said.

"C'mon guys just stop this, please." I looked between both Wy and Tom-Tom.

"No." They both said flatly glaring at each other.

———————  
_The Next Day_

I sat at the kitchen table across from Wy, it's late afternoon now. "Are we still going to Homecoming?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything, babe." He said.

"Why don't you like Tommy?" I asked.

"He's in love with you Mills." He said with an angry expression. "He's in love with you and there's something off about him. There's something that feels kind of evil."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. He is the furthest thing from evil. I mean his father was a whitelighter."

"It's still possible Millie." Wy is completely incorrigible.

"You're just saying that because you want to vanquish him. I won't let you do that by the way. Whenever you feel threatened you can't just vanquish the person." I laughed.

"You're right. Why are you always right?" Wy said dropping his head into his hand.

I got up and walked over to him. He lifted his head to look at me. "It's a gift." I said with a smile.

He smiled ruefully as well and pulled me into his lap. He kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my ear, made it to my lips while I giggled.

"One of the many, isn't it?" Wy asked.

I took his face with both my hands and kissed him. "You better believe it."

"Ew, Millie why are you kissing Wyatt. That is so gross." Mellie said as she walked into the kitchen and wrinkled her nose.

"I agree with you, Mel." Chris said.

I pulled away from Wyatt and hopped off his lap.

"Thanks a lot guys." Wyatt said.

"No problem," Chris said with a little more than your average dose of sarcasm.

"I'm so gonna get you for that Chris." Wyatt said darkly.

"No you're not." I said to Wyatt and he just looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Chris said words soaked with sarcasm.

"Chris, stop taunting him, 'kay." I said sweetly.

"But it's so easy to do." He replied.

"Well resist the urge." I said rolling my eyes.

"I gotta go. Tommy's stopping by to hang out and we're gonna watch a couple horror flicks. I would invite you both but I really want my best friend to live past today."

"I thought he was a cool guy. He's captain of his soccer team in Boston, his team is one of the best in the country." Chris said.

"He is great with Soccer. He sure has improved from when we were four and just screaming and running after the ball." I said lethargically.

"Okay as much as I love the topic of conversation I'm gonna change it." Wy said and I smirked. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Maybe, but probably not since after the movies I'm gonna turn in. Homecoming's tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep." I said.

"You're always beautiful." Wy said sweetly.

"You are so full of it." I rolled my eyes.

"See you Mills. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." He told me and pecked me on the lips.

"You're just saying that because you're happy Tommy will be gone tomorrow."

"You bet I am. I'm keeping you all to myself." Wy said and wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. He even walked me to the front door instead of orbing me home.

"Bye." I said giving him a more lasting kiss on the lips.

"See you," he said with a devious look in his eyes and when I turned around to walk out he smacked me on the ass.

I turned around to look at him that devilish look was still there and I rolled my eyes smirking and walked into my house preparing for a movie night with my best friend.


	6. Breakable

Chapter 5 – Breakable

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
__Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.  
__So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,  
__And to stop the muscle that makes us confess._

_And we are so fragile,  
__And our cracking bones make noise,  
__And we are just,  
__Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys.  
__(Ingrid Michaelson)_

I discarded my books on our couch and I bounded back out the door and into Halliwell Manor. I can't believe tonight is Homecoming! I am so excited!!!

Wyatt orbed in right in front of me. He lifted me up and spun me around. "Excited for tonight?" He asked.

"You have no idea. This'll be my first dance. My dad wouldn't let me go to the ones I had back in Boston." I said. One thing about my dad that was awful.

I think it was the only thing that was horrible. He never wanted me near boys. He wouldn't let me go to dances because he said that I don't belong dancing with boys until I'm married.

"Why?" Wy asked confused.

"He said he didn't trust boys. It took him a long time for him to even warm up to Tommy. Me and Tommy were like this," I said twisting two of my fingers together. "So he came around after about twelve years."

One thing I'm not gonna say is when Tommy and I were really little like from being infants to when Tommy was like three years old we used to take baths together. What can I say; my mom and Tommy's mom were very close.

"I was actually happy can you not mention Tommy." Wy groaned.

"Stop being such a girl. Tommy's a part of my past get used to it. And you're part of what looks like a very bright future."

"I am not being a girl." Wy said frowning.

I pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. "You kinda were." I whispered and smirked.

"I just came over to say hi, I gotta go now." I told him.

"Couldn't we hang out for a little while?" He wrapped his arms in an effort to make me stay longer.

I shook my head, "It's never a little while with you. I have to get ready."

"It isn't until six-thirty." Wy pouted. "Four hours from now."

"I normally don't take a long time to get ready, honey, but today is a whole different story. Your Aunts are helping me." I said.

"Hey sweeties," Phoebe said smiling walking in from the kitchen.

"What's wrong Wyatt?" She asked.

"My girlfriend just chose you and Aunt Paige over spending time with me." Wy pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"I wanna look pretty." I said twirling a waxy strand of brunette hair around my finger.

"You always look _beautiful._" Wyatt said.

"Cute, but we're taking her to get her hair and nails done and then I pulled a few strings to have her make-up professionally done." Phoebe said sounding giddy.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" She squealed and I smiled.

———————  
_Homecoming_

Phoebe and Paige just dropped me off at my house. It's six-fifteen now. I walked slowly up the stairs in my stilettos and went into my room to look at myself in my full length mirror.

My hair was half pinned up and the brunette locks that hung to the middle of my back were in loose, elegant curls. My make-up was modest, yet sexy all in one.

I had some light charcoal eye shadow, black eyeliner, and some clear gloss smeared on my lips. My dress reach just below my knees and it was so gorgeous.

It's a black satin dress. It's strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It shows cleavage but nothing indecent. I absolutely love it.

I would probably be jumping up and down if I was sure I wouldn't twist and ankle in these contraptions. And this is coming from someone who rarely ever trips over herself. But when I ever do it's always right in front of Wyatt.

Honestly he can turn my legs into jelly. But the good thing is he always catches me. It's good to fall sometimes when I have his arms to fall into.

Oh God, did I seriously just think that. No, jeez, I am so corny. Who the hell thinks that? I do apparently. That's it next time I start turning to mush I am slamming my head through a wall.

I turned around and descended the stairs. I kept my eyes down to watch where I was walking. "You look so beautiful." I heard meeting those gorgeous blue eyes.

I smiled as I made it down the rest of the stairs and let my eyes wander over him. The boy cleans up nice.

"Right back at ya, handsome," I smiled at him. He tilted my chin up to meet his lips. It was a soft, sweet kiss yet it had just as much feeling in it as one of our make-out sessions. Oh, jeez, I gotta get a grip.

Wyatt kissed me again and orbed us into an empty elevator in the hotel my school is having Homecoming. He left gentle kisses on my lips and by the time the doors opened I was hyperventilating.

He took my hand and we walked into the dance after handing the person at the door our tickets.

I smiled up at him as he brought me out the dance floor. It was a fast song. I grinned deviously up at him.

Oh, back in Boston Daddy didn't let me go to dances. That doesn't mean I don't know how to dance. I danced really close to him swaying my hips to the beat, grinding up against him, and we both smiled at each other.

I could see it in his eyes. He wanted me so bad. Just because we're young doesn't mean anything. Hormones basically describes it all.

But as we laughed and swayed to the music I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. We spun and twirled to the music and were having so much fun, but something's off. Something's wrong.

About two hours in I pulled Wy out of the ball room and into the lobby we came in from. The happiness was gone from my face; my brows were creased in frustration and anxiousness. Wy picked up on it almost immediately.

"Mills, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know but something's not right. I can feel it in my bones."

"Millie you're not making any sense." Wyatt said sounding distressed.

"Can you take me to my mom's house in Boston? I promise if nothing is amiss than I'll be back to carefree fun-loving Millie. I just need to know that Auntie Les and my mom are okay. I just have a feeling."

"Sure, baby." He said and we walked over to the elevator. This has gotta look suspicious two teens heading up on an elevator in a hotel. I surprised no one stopped us, jeez, imagine the things we could get away with.

Wyatt orbed me into my old room. "C'mon." I said grabbing his and pulling my bedroom door open.

I saw scorch marks on the walls, pictures askew, and a vase broken with a bouquet of tulips on the floor. Curtains were ripped and there was a broken window pane in my mom's bedroom.

"Something definitely is wrong." Wyatt confirmed. He kept his hand firmly around mine.

"It's really quiet." I whispered. Whenever my mom and my Aunt Les were together it was never quiet. Their personalities always fed off each other and they were laughing like hyenas. I always told them that they were giving me a headache, but I would give anything to hear that right about now, instead of this silence.

My heels clicked down the staircase and I pulled Wyatt with me as I scanned for any sign of life.

"Are there anymore you?" I heard a raspy voice demand.

"No, we're the last." I heard a weak version of my Auntie Les's voice.

"STOP LYING TO ME WITCH!" He boomed and I headed a smack resound through the small hallway to the kitchen from where we are in the living room.

I heard Auntie Les whimper. "Tell me where the rest of your family is and I will leave you. Don't you want to keep your life? Just tell me where I can find a larger amount of you and I'll just leave." The demon said in a soothing voice.

"Just kill them and take their power already. We'll find more ourselves these good witches won't comply." An annoyed voice spoke to the other.

Wyatt held me back so I wouldn't barge in there with a half cocked plan. I gave him a look and he nodded and we made our way to the hallway. I slipped of my shoes so not to make noise to alert them of our arrival.

"Perhaps…you're right." The first demon said hesitantly.

"Hey!" I said and both the demon's head snapped in the direction of Wyatt and me.

"Oh look what we have here. All dressed up to die." The second demon sneered.

"Clever," I said and he set on fire. I smiled when he tried to extinguish it by patting on it and it just got more abundant.

"Oh a little fire starter. Now here's what I was looking for," said the first demon.

"Oh, I'm more than a fire starter." I said dangerously.

"Heal my mom and aunt. I'll take care of him." I told Wyatt.

"He's an upper level demon!" He protested.

"I can handle it, Wy, just do this for me." I said quickly dodging a fire ball. Two more demons appeared. They looked at me like I was a small defenseless lamb.

"But, Millie," Wy argued worried.

"Just do it, okay!" I told him.

He orbed over to my Aunt and Mom. I forced out that wall like I had and turned one of the demons instantly to dust and threw one into a wall telekinetically.

The demon I threw into a wall threw fire ball at Wyatt and he orbed out just in time but that same demon plunged an atheme right into my Auntie Les's heart.

"No!" I screamed. A fire ball caught my shoulder and I hissed in pain throwing the demon who threw that at me into a wall. I set fire to the demon that stabbed my Aunt. He was ash moments later.

Another demon shimmered in and Wyatt set to healing only it wasn't working on either of them. I turned the remaining demons to ash and broke down on the floor. How could this happen to me, why? Why did this happen again? What have I ever done to deserve this?

I cried to hard and I felt Wyatt's arms envelop me as I crawled over to my Aunt and Mother's bodies. "No," I said trying to pull away from him. "No, let go of my Wyatt!" I demanded.

"No, let go. Leave me alone. Let me cry alone." I cried on all fours until he pulled me into his lap and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Just leave me alone, Wyatt, please." I begged pathetically.

"No, you don't deserve to be alone." Wyatt said firmly, in the softest, sweetest tone.

"Yes I do. I should have been able to save them and now they're both dead. It's my fault. Why did they have to leave me? I need them." I cried into his chest. "I need them." I murmured.

"It's not your fault, Millie, you didn't do this. Demons did. It was no fault of anyone beside the ones who were attacking." Wyatt spoke calmly.

I heard another demon shimmer in and that's when Wyatt orbed out. "We'll go back to get them when it's safe." Wy murmured as he sat me down on my bed. The sun had just set about a half hour ago so my room was cast in shadow.

"You're hurt." Wyatt said as he sat beside me and turned on my bedside lamp on. I looked to the side to see my bloody shoulder and shrugged and felt the pain go from my shoulder down my back.

"Here," Wyatt said and healed my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said looking down at the floor and rubbed my healed shoulder.

"Maybe I should go talk to my mom and tell her what happened…" Wyatt told me getting up and I grabbed his wrist before he could move any further.

"Please," I said looking up into his eyes. "Don't leave me alone." I said.

He dropped back into the place he was beside me prior to getting up. I shifted over, closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

Wyatt broke away, "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just stay with me," I said looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'll stay here as long as you want me here. And when you don't I'm not sure you can get rid of me." Wyatt said with a smirk.

A shadow of a grin passed over my face as I continued to kiss him. His tongue slipped into my mouth and mine into his. My fingers curled into his blonde locks and I focused all my thoughts on him.

Nothing existed right now beside us in my room. There are no demons, no warlocks, nothing evil or corrupted.

My hands slid down from his hair and undid the buttons to his shirt sliding off that leaving him without it. Article after article of clothing was being tossed aside until he was only in his boxers.

I was still in my dress. My hair had come loose, though. I looked down at Wyatt as I straddled him. "You're far too over dressed for this, baby." He said as he worked the dress over my head.

All I had on was my black boy shorts, no bra to speak of. I didn't need it with my dress. Wyatt smirked as he pulled those off as well.

I was beneath him. He flipped us effortlessly. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked.

"This isn't because of anything that happened, Wy." I said softly. "I want this. I want you. I trust you, Wy." I leaned up and kissed him. I took a hold of his head with both my hands as I kissed him.

He pulled away just enough so he could whisper against my lips, "I believe you." He said and kissed me.

It did hurt at first, but honestly I welcomed it. My nails dug into Wyatt's shoulders as he kissed my tears away. Tears that were for my mother, my aunt, and my father.

I arched into him. It's so weird that this can feel so wonderful, so right, when what I just saw should have broken me past the point of return. But Wy was there to keep me from shattering. He's holding together my chipped and tarnished pieces.

Wyatt was keeping me from running cold. He warmed me. He was a ray of hope that maybe my horrible luck might not consume everything taking away what little I have. But Wyatt…he's the world, the universe, the stars, the moon, the sun, the air that fills my lungs. I need him to breathe.

It's weird to love someone so much, so young. To think that he's the only thing that's keeping me breathing and my heart that is so broken still beating.

Having him inside me. Between my legs. My fingers embedded in his blonde curls. It was all so right.

It was anything but short. I savored every minute of it.

He now lay beside me. His chest to my back. He played with a tendril of my long brunette curly locks. "What are you thinking right now?" I murmured.

"That… I love you." Wyatt said frankly.

I turned in his arms so that I would face him. "Well…" I said and smirked teasingly.

"Well, what?" Wy asked apprehensively.

"Well, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, I might just love you too." I told him.

"I'm sorry about this…it wasn't exactly how I thought this would happen." Wyatt said scowling.

"Don't be sorry. Things like this never go as one would plan when we're two spontaneous and wild teenagers." I grinned at him.

"I know, but…" Wyatt started but I placed to two of my fingers on his lips.

"It broke me a bit, what happened to them, Wy. But I know, they wouldn't want me to be a shadow of my former self because of this." I said gently.

"But, that doesn't mean, I'm not angry. Let's just say, 'let all demons beware' because I'm gonna be their worst nightmare." I told him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Wy said.

"You're not gonna kill anyone I love, Wy, you have nothing to worry about." I told him.

"So you're accepting magic again?" He asked uncertainly.

"And I'm gonna kick major ass." I said and he chucked and pulled me tighter to his chest and brought my quilt tighter around us.


	7. Innocence

Chapter 6 – Innocence

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
__The first time in my life and now it's so great  
__Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
__I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
__This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant  
__I hope that it will stay  
__This moment is perfect  
__Please don't go away  
__I need you now  
__And I'll hold on to it  
__Don't you let it pass you by  
__(Avril Lavigne)_

Two Months Later.  
February 14, 2019

Something tickled the bridge of my nose and in between my eyebrows. I swung my hand through the air and heard the _smack _sound from my hand making contact with skin. I rolled over onto my side, away from the disturbance trying to wake me up.

"Millie," the sing song voice of my boyfriend whispered in my ear totally unperturbed from being on the receiving end of my slap. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder. I felt the tickle of his hair brush my skin. "C'mon my Valentine birthday girl, it's time to wake up."

"No," I groaned. "Go away. Too early," I said burying my head in my soft pillow. But of course Wyatt was having none of that.

Wyatt stole my pillow from my clutches and I sat up and glared at him through heavy lids. He leaned forward and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and then pulled him back onto the bed with me and snuggled into him using him as my pillow.

"Good morning sunshine," Wyatt said.

"Shut up Wyatt and let me sleep like a good little boy." I said clutching my fingers onto his cotton shirt.

"Good little boy?" Wy asked incredulously.

"Mhm," I mumbled as my head rested on his chest where his heart beat below my ear.

"No, I'm a bad boy. You of all people should know that." He growled in my ear. My eyes were still closed but I smirked.

"Oh so very bad; but honey will you please shut up!" I cooed sweetly.

"Millie, what am I gonna do with you?" He chuckled and gathered me into his arms.

"Love me." I stated the most obvious thing in the world and without warning I was no longer in my warm bed which is now in the Halliwell Manor a place which is now home to me.

I was in Wyatt's arms until he dumped me on the cold hardwood floor, okay he didn't dump me he placed me gently, but still!

I was awake now and glaring at my gorgeous boyfriend. "You are so lucky I love you because if I didn't you would so be on fire right now." A scowl accompanied the glare.

"C'mon, get dressed Mills. You know I have no qualms about doing it for you, gorgeous." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"You are so asking for it." I threatened.

"Asking and receiving are two completely different things, Mills. And believe me asking is worth the receiving when you're the giver, baby." Wyatt said with a sparkle of mischief in his blue eyes.

"Okay, I'm up. You can leave while I get dressed and I'll be out in a minute." I told him and stood up all in my blue boy shorts and braless white tank top glory.

Wyatt didn't look like he was leaving any time soon so placed both my hands on his chest and pushed him through the door. "I'll be dressed and ready before you can miss me." I told him with a smirk.

"I'm missing you already, babe." He whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his lips and then closed the door proceeding to pull on a pink set of lingerie. I pulled on a jean mini skirt, a white tank top, and a long sleeved light pink mesh button up top with tiny white hearts littering it like polka dots. I slipped on a pair of white ballet flats and pulled my hair from the two braids it was secured in and allowed it to flow down my back.

I flung the door open and my angel was still waiting for me.

"What took ya so long?" He asked.

"I can never please you can I Wyatt Matthew Halliwell?" I said in mock exasperation.

He pulled me into his arms. "I never said that. And plus it's your birthday, shouldn't I be the one to please you?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

"Is your mind perpetually stuck in the gutter or is it just me that brings out this quality?" I teased.

I made toward the stairs, "You really want to know, Angel?" He asked slyly.

"No I really don't Wy. I mean –" Wyatt spun me around and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Well this is one way to effectively shut me up.

"Oh!" Someone said. "Sorry, sorry, sorry." I pulled back from Wyatt blushing a bright red when I saw Phoebe who was coming up the stairs. "Please continue…I mean well you can…I mean…Uh…"

"We'll be right down Aunt Pheebs." Wyatt said holding back his laughter.

"Happy birthday Millie!" She called as she ran back down the stairs.

"Nice job, hot shot." I said smacking his arm lightly. "Let's get down there." I started down the stairs and then looked behind me and asked, "What?"

"Just enjoying the view."

The day was a whirlwind of cake, presents, friends and family, and love. We were all so happy and didn't see the storm that was looming on the horizon. The storm that would ruin all this.

The catalyst.

The reason why people will live in fear and darkness and the reason why I will feel guilty for ever still loving the man who was consumed by darkness.

* * *

  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I no I don't have a plausible excuse, I just hope you all can forgive me for my slacking! But I have the next chapter done if you review I will post it today...but I need feedback first! Luv Lauren.


	8. Into Dust

Chapter 7 - Into Dust

_Still falling  
__Breathless and on again  
__Inside today  
__Beside me today  
__A round broken in two  
__'til your eyes shed into dust  
__Like two strangers turning into dust  
__'til my hand shook the way I fear_

_I could possibly be fading  
__Or have something more to gain  
__I could feel myself growing colder  
__I could feel myself under your face  
__Under...your face_

_It was you  
__breathless and tall  
__I could feel my eyes turning into dust  
__And two strangers turning into dust  
__Turning into dust.  
__(Mazzy Star)_

You know when you think things will all be okay? When you are sure the day will be perfect because the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and everyone is so happy? Nothing can go wrong.

"C'mon everyone get in the car!" Piper said enthusiastically.

Wyatt took my hand and dragged me along with a smile on his face. I smiled back when he glanced at me, but I couldn't kick this feeling of dread. Because just when you think you're happy that is when everything goes to hell. When you are least expecting it.

"Everything's in the car. The picnic. Kids." Piper ticked of her mental checklist on her fingers and smiled at Chris, Mellie, Wyatt, and I in the back seat.

"Pheebs, Paige you two all set," she call over to them where they stood by their cars.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road." Paige said and we were on our way.

We're going to this lake that Piper and Phoebe went to as kids. Apparently it is the perfect place for a picnic and totally secluded and peaceful.

We got there and the foliage was gorgeous and we laid out our things. The food was being set up everyone was getting settled there wasn't a sad face in the bunch.

Phoebe's kids were running around laughing and little Henry was chasing after them. They were giggling and having a great time.

Chris was smiling happy. I mean this is his fourteenth birthday.

Wyatt grabbed my hand and my attention. I looked up at him.

"C'mere." He said and pulled me into the shadows where the trees were. We walked into it and then grabbed me around the waist and backed me up into a tree and kissed me.

"Wyatt," I whispered.

"Hmm," He grunted as he kissed down my neck.

"Wyatt, we should get back to the party."

"Not yet. It's only Chris's birthday. It's not like it's gonna be his last." Wyatt complained.

I looked into his eyes, seriously, "How do you know that? How do you know that this isn't the last time you'll see Chris laugh, or you're mom smile, or little Henry chase after the girls? Any day could all be our last." I said.

And when I finished speaking, that's when the screams came.

Wyatt pulled me to him and we orbed to the picnic where a score or demons were attacking the family.

"Wyatt, get the kids out of here now." Piper yelled to Wyatt and he was about to protest, but she gave him the _look _and he nodded and grabbed all the children. He went to grab for my hand and I shook my head.

"I have to help, go." And he hesitated for a second and then orbed.

I fought as hard as I could. Setting demons on fire. Turning them to dust. Deflecting fire balls and energy balls.

But what I didn't see was a demon come behind me with an athame. He wrapped his arm around my neck from behind and stabbed me in my lower back. Then dropped me onto the crisp green grass.

The demons slowly dissipated. Phoebe and Paige were on the ground as well, but I saw Piper was bleeding. Really bleeding.

I crawled over to her and placed my hand over the wound, applying pressure. Her eyes were open and she was shaking. I looked down at her and cried, "You're not gonna die Piper. It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay." I said hoarsely.

"Leo!" I screamed. "Help!"

I saw Chris. "Chris, Chris wake up." And he did and he looked horrified and tears screamed from his eyes.

"Call your dad, Chris. Call him." I said.

"Wyatt! Wyatt, Help!" Please someone come! Please. Oh please, not Piper. Please not her. I'll die instead. She can't die. No she's a Charmed One. She can't!

"Help," I said feebly. I was getting weaker and weaker from blood loss.

"Mi – Mill –Millie," Piper said and I looked down at her. "Tay – take c—care of Wy—Wyatt."

"Piper, Piper you're gonna be okay, no last requests." I said.

"Te—tell…th—them ….I…I l—love them." She said.

I heard Chris yell for Leo over and over his voice hoarse. "Wyatt! Get your ass here! Right now." I sobbed in pain emotionally and physically.

He orbed in. I didn't give him time to register any of it. "Hurry heal her. Hurry!" I pushed myself away from her quickly and I wanted to scream from the pain, but I held it in.

"Dad," Wyatt called. Just once and Leo orbed in.

"Oh, Oh my God." He said and dropped to his knees by Piper and tried to heal her as well, but it wasn't working anymore and her eyes were staring up blankly at the sky.

I sobbed and coughed. Blood coming from my mouth.

"Millie," Wyatt said through the tears. "Millie you are not gonna die on me too. You are not. Keep breathing, Angel. C'mon." He said and allowed his hand to hover over my wound. It healed, but I felt so hurt.

This was my fault. I had a bad feeling. I didn't say anything about it and I couldn't help Piper, I couldn't help her when she needed it the most despite all the things she had done for me.

I'm a failure.

"It's not your fault," Wyatt said hearing my internal tirade.

He pulled me into his arms. Leo was reviving the unconscious Phoebe and Paige. They only collapsed again after the realizing they lost a sister…they lost Piper.

Who will hold us all together now?

The future is now as good as dust. What will the world do without Piper Halliwell?


	9. Catalyst

Chapter 8 – Catalyst

_L.A. lights never shine quite as bright as in the movies  
__Still wanna go  
__There's something here  
__In the way, in the way that we're constantly moving  
__Reminds you of home  
__So you've taken these pills  
__For to fill up your soul  
__And you're drinking them down with cheap alcohol  
__I might be inclined to be yours for the taking  
__And part of this terrible mess that you're making  
__But me, I'm the catalyst  
__(Anna Nalick)_

He was broken.

And I can't fix him, there is nothing I can do for Wyatt, except hold him.

The world seemed less bright already with Piper gone.

"Why couldn't I save her, Emily? What is all this power for if I can't even save my own mother?"

"Wyatt, sometimes fate takes hold no matter how hard you try to fight it."

"Fate blows."

"Yeah."

It was dark in his room. He won't leave it. It was a miracle he even let me in, but all he would do after that funeral was barricade himself in his room that was so dark and brood and think. Right now he was clutching me to him and his damp cheek rested on my shoulder.

"I still can't believe it Mills. I feel like she's gonna walk though that door and yell at me for being in bed all day and tell me she doesn't want us together with the door closed under her roof. I just…I can't believe she's gone."

I sniffled, "Me either."

"Left overs are still in the fridge from what she made the night before the…the _event._ She should still be here. It's not fair. I should have been able to save her or Dad, he's a freaking elder!"

"I'm so sorry, Wyatt." I whispered.

"Don't apologize, ever, for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"But I had a bad feeling. I almost knew something was gonna happen and I didn't want to ruin the day so I didn't mention it and now look what happened. You should hate me for what I did. You should yell and scream and break-up with me because I was so selfish to want the day to be happy and light that I let the bad feeling go and just let everything go on like nothing was the matter. And it got Piper killed; it got your mom killed. It was my fault. Entirely my fault!" I sobbed.

"Millie, it wasn't your fault. I would never blame you for this."

"But…"

"Shut up Millie," he said and kissed me. Hard and deep, putting everything into kissing me to forget the images. All the blood. The death. The despair.

"I love you so much, you know that right?" I whispered.

"I know, and I love you too."

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you will get through this Wyatt. It's always going to hurt, but just know that she loved you and that she is always with you. I know that sounds so corny, but she will be." I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Someone with enough power could stop this from happening." He mumbled.

"What from happening, baby?"

"Imagine if someone with enough power could get the demons to stop running amuck, and stop killing good people. Someone with enough power to force them to go after the bad guy? Someone to prevent all this mourning and regret and guilt."

"That's a pipe dream, Wyatt. There is no one with that kind of power."

"No, it's gonna happen."

"Wyatt…"

"I'm not losing you, okay. And I almost lost you too. The bastards are gonna know who they'll be answering to if they go and murder the wrong people. Power is something that should entail respect, don't you think?"

"What do you mean murdering the wrong people? No one deserves death in the way they give it. Through energy balls, fire balls, athemes, and god knows what else. I wouldn't condemn anyone to that."

"You know it's just talk Mills, you know to make myself feel better."

"Do I need to worry about you going on suicidal missions after these psychotic demonic killers?" I asked.

"Don't worry babe." He kissed me.

How can I not worry now that he said that? He's gonna go and do something, but the question is what the hell is he gonna do? I can't read Wyatt like an open book it's like he's half closed off to me, he's hiding something from me. Please, Please, Please don't let it be something really bad.


End file.
